


What is There to Fear?

by Paradise_of_Mary_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sirius being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had--James had--</p><p>Merlin, he can't even think it. In any case, Sirius thinks that it was quite reasonable he locked himself in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is There to Fear?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people :) This is fic is really just a fluff piece written to take my mind off schoolwork and get me back into writing. And I've been meaning to write a James/Sirius fic for a long time now
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
> 
> (edit: So I reread the work and made a few edits to it, grammar and stuff like that. I will probably continue to do so until the end of time.)

Sirius had slammed the bathroom door shut and pressed his back against the wall, breathing hard around three hours ago, if the watch on his wrist is to be believed. He isn’t too inclined though, it feels like much longer.

 

And James bloody Potter had not once faltered in his systematic banging of the door. Sirius knows for a fact that he is itching to hex it open and wonders why he hasn’t already.

 

“Let me in Sirius.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”  
  


“Sirius come on! It’s been three hours! I doubt it was that bad.”

 

“Go away Potter.”

 

“Remus is offering to give you his chocolate if you open the door and I’ll stop interrupting his study time and you know how much he—”  
  


 

“You’re lying. Remus wouldn’t give his chocolate up if the world was ending.”

 

Sirius thinks he hears an indignant squack but pays it no heed. He presses his back against the door, breathing hard. He had locked himself in the bathroom nearly three hours ago when James had tried to—he—James had—

 

Merlin, he can’t even think it.

 

“Alright you got me,” James says, voice forcibly calm. Sirius’ well-trained ears can hear the undercurrent of frustration and hurt? Nope. Definitely not. There couldn’t be possibly any hurt in James’ voice. Nope. “Remus won’t give up his chocolate if one of us is dying. But he is glaring at me and looks as if he is a minute away from hexing me and I am ignoring it. Do you know how terrifying Remus is? I’m pretty sure you do. Look at the desperate measures I am forced to resort to. Now can you please come out?”

 

Sirius thinks about it, he really does. He thinks of looking James in they eye after he had—

 

Well, if Sirius isn’t currently locked in a bathroom on the seventh floor, he would have probably crossed the North Sea by now. He had his wand though, maybe he could levitate—

 

“Sirius I know what you’re thinking and you are not jumping out the window!”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” he says defensively. “But I think I’ll stay here, if you don’t mind.” And dammit, why did his voice have to get cracky and squeaky now?

 

“No, no, no Sirius!” James says, fists banging against the door. “I do mind. I mind very much. Either we are talking about it, or we are going to ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen, but you cannot stay in that bathroom forever!”

 

“I think I can.”

 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Peter’s voice pipes up and bloody hell, where they all in the dorm? Sirius looks around and yeah, it is quite late. Probably past curfew. Of course, they’d all be here. As if he isn’t mortified enough to be having this conversation to begin with, now he was having the conversation with all his friends present. While locked in a bathroom. The situation cannot possibly get worse. “But I don’t think you should stay in the bathroom from either. I really need to use it and I’m two seconds from convincing Moony to hex it open…”

 

Sirius thinks about it. Thinks about it some more. Remus must be more than annoyed by now. In the end, no drama is worth being on the wrong end of Remus’ wand, no matter the circumstance. He opens the door.

 

James gives a triumphant yelp and Peter all but runs to the bathroom and shoves Sirius out before slamming the door. He can’t see from his angle, but he’s also quite sure Remus is rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Sirius announces, taking great care not to look at James.

 

“What? No!”

 

“You said we can ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen,” Sirius reminds him as he got on the bed. “And that’s what I’m doing. Ignoring. Now if you don’t mind—oomph!”

 

James had thrown himself at Sirius’ bed and ergo, at Sirius.

 

“I lied,” he tells Sirius flatly, while laying on top of him. “We’re talking about it.”

 

“Get off me you prat!”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“We are having this conversation now dammit.”

 

“We can have a better conversation if you are not currently crushing my lungs.”

 

James rolls over, earning a groan from Sirius, to angle himself and look Sirius in the eye. It brings their faces uncomfortably close together.

 

“Not when you’ve pushed me out of the bed. This way you have no choice but to talk or I will crush your lungs more.”

 

Sirius buries his head into a pillow.

 

“What is there to talk about?” he asks. “There is nothing to talk about.” Absolutely nothing. Not the way James’ face was so close he can feel the warmth of his breath or the way his lips f—

 

Nope. Not thinking of it.

 

“Remember what I told you about lying,” James says. “Well again, I was. We aren’t ignoring it. We are talking about it.”

 

“What is there to talk about.” So what if his voice comes out a tad bit hysterical? Sirius thinks he’s earned the privilege. “You kissed me.” And Sirius would be lying to himself if he said that that didn’t send a flutter through his chest. It’s a good thing he’s gotten good at lying to himself. “I locked myself in a bathroom for three hours. I don’t think there’s any clarification needed.”  
  


Except there is because what on earth would posses James Potter to just—

 

“Normally I would agree with you,” James says and Sirius groans. Why can’t he just leave Sirius to wallow in his misery in peace? “But you are ridiculous and you like me. I know you like me. So why the locking yourself in the bathroom hmm? If it were any other person, I’d say it’s cause they’re a terrible kisser but it’s me so…”

 

“That’s not the point,” Sirius mutters, not bothering to deny any of it. It isn’t as if he could. James had an uncanny ability to know when Sirius was lying.

 

James rolls over again, and thankfully, gets off Sirius, and onto the bed. He faces Sirius. Their faces are still uncomfortably close to each other. It is doing strange things to Sirius’ mind. James’ hazel eyes seems impossibly gentle and Sirius remembers they way his lips had pressed against his, how he had pushed back with as much enthusiasm as he could muster because for a moment—for a moment—

 

For a moment it had felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 

Then reality came crashing back around Sirius and he couldn’t do anything but run away.

 

“Then what is the point?” James asks softly. So close. It would only take a nudge and—

 

“You don’t want to kiss me James,” Sirius tells him. And it was true. It hurt like hell but it was the truest thing Sirius knew. “You want to kiss Evans and you can’t. So you’re settling for me, which is a new brand of stupid by the way, and another thing I’m not your fuckin—

 

James silences Sirius by leaning forward and kissing him. Again. Bloody hell.

 

It wasn’t anything big; short and chaste, but somehow still manages to make Sirius’ head spin.

 

“Shut up and stop being an idiot,” James orders him and Sirius couldn’t have said anything if he had tried. Instead, he just stares at James, open-mouthed.

 

“I want to kiss you, you wanker,” James continues. “Hence the kissing.”

 

“But Evans—”

 

James kisses him again. Sirius hits him over the head.

 

“Oww! Bloody hell Sirius!”

 

“Stop kissing me you wanker,” Sirius says, and thank Merlin his voice is no longer high and squeaky. “Are you drunk Prongs? I will tell you this one more time, I. Am. Not. Evans. So stop bloody kissing me.”

 

“I know you’re not Evans prat,” James tells him, with a roll of his eyes. “The very deep and masculine voice gave it away I think. I know I’m kissing you, you idiot and if I haven’t established that I want to kiss you by now, I will bang my head against a wall.”

 

Sirius’ mouth opens. Then closes. Then opens again. No sound seems to want to come out.

 

“Look I know what it probably looks like,” James continues. “I mean I just burst into the dorm and started towards you with no warning—”

 

“Looking murderous I might add,” Sirius adds faintly.

 

“Probably looking murderous,” James agrees. “After coming from wooing Evans and failing again you probably thought—”

 

“Thought?”

 

“—And just goes out and kisses you senseless—”

 

“Not senseless,” Sirius mumbles. “I was still quite sensible, thank you very much.”

 

“You locked yourself in a bathroom for three hours,” James reminds him. “I think you even started singing at one point.”

 

“I needed a way to tune you out. You were quite loud.”

 

“I had to be loud because a stupid wanker wouldn’t bloody listen to me and anyway we’re getting off topic,” James says and dammit. Sirius was so close to not talking about it.

 

“You see—” a look of discomfort passes through James’ faces for the first time in the entire conversation. “—I haven’t been wooing Evans. Not really. Not since two months ago.”

 

Sirius stares at him.  
  


“We’re quite good friends now actually,” James says. “But we talked about it quite lengthily at the start of term and honestly, we’re better off. Less murder involved.”

 

Sirius opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He tries again.

 

“You’re lying,” he manages.

 

James rolls over, pushing Sirius near the edge, and screams into a pillow. Sirius lets him.

 

“You. Are. An. Idiot,” James tells him after a good minute of screaming. “How can you still think I’m lying after everything I’ve said?”

 

“Because you’ve liked Evans ever since you she screamed at you over breakfast in our first year and I’m your best mate.”

 

“That was seven years ago Padfoot,” James says. “Things change.”

 

“Not those two things,” Sirius says, an edge of desperation creeping into his voice from God knows where. “Those are the only two constant things in my life, hell even Moony’ll stop studying and go on a prank war against us spontaneously. You are not taking that away from me.”

 

James is quiet for a long time and Sirius almost believes that he’d fallen asleep. No such luck.

 

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” James asks. “I mean I was speculating on a lot when I should have really just asked and there’s a chance I might’ve misinterpreted some things and made our friendship extremely awkward—”

 

“You didn’t misinterpret anything,” Sirius says tiredly.

 

“Then why?”

 

“Because we already have a good thing.” Too good. Sirius is still waiting for the catch, seven years later. “And I’m scared of fucking it up.”

 

“You won’t,” James says. “If anything, it’ll only get better.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“I do actually,” James says. “We’re the Marauders, Sirius. We’re meant for great things.”

 

Sirius feels his conviction waver the way it always did with James. One day he’ll actually be able to say no to the man.

 

“And I really, really want to kiss you,” James adds.

 

Sirius mulls it over, and how all of this is probably a bad idea that will bite him in the end.

 

“I really want to kiss you too,” he says finally and he doesn’t see James’ face but he can feel the grin spreading on his face.

 

“So you’re not going to hide in a bathroom again?”

 

“Probably not,” Sirius says.

 

“And it’s absolutely all right if I kiss you now?” James asks.

 

“Yes James,” Sirius says, feeling a smile tugging at his own lips. “It is perfectly all right.”

 

“All right then,” James says. “Good.” And kisses him. Again.

 

 

 

 

\--Fini--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pdfcct.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
